custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Windeus
Windeus is the wise and powerful Elemental Prince of Air, and one of the Shadowy Ones. Biography Early life Windeus was created by the Great Beings to rule the Sky Kingdom of Xaterex, and fought on the side of the Great Beings of Light in the Great Being War. After the war ended, Windeus was selected to be in the Union of Xaterex, along with Skorpix, Eostra, and four others. Windeus later joined the Seven Traitors, along with Lariska, Nex, Skorpix, Eostra, Arcturas and another Elemental Prince. When Eostra took over Xaterex, Windeus and Skorpix were sent to kill any surviving opposition from other Elemental Princes. The Traitors eventually destroyed Xaterex utterly, and ripped Xaltum apart. The Shadowy Ones later attacked the Matoran Universe, killing any opposition. Shattering Windeus, along with the five other Shadowy Ones, were summoned by Arcturas, where the power of the Traitors was broken and a Traitor was killed. Windeus and Skorpix's armies survived mostly intact, and Skorpix eventually defeated Windeus in battle and claimed leadership over the Corpsian Legion, with Windeus as his Second in Command. Blast's Creation Windeus sent an Aspect of Corpse at the head of an army of Corpsians, and when the attack failed because of the utter stupidity of Burnarm, Windeus began experimenting, giving Burnarm far more power than Windeus realized at first. Burnarm, now called Blast, Became a powerful being of Light. Blast didn't like Skorpix's motives, and fled the Corpsian Legion. Windeus, Nightshade, and Shadowbringer were sent to find and capture or kill Blast. However, his attempts failed and Blast joined the Hand. Writhing Darkness Later, Shardak and Blast, were attacked by Limiters, and fled. The Limiters gather, and attack again, with Kyhrex leading the Hand Agents to safety. Lariska, on Skorpix's command, let loose a trial Dominion, one of the deadliest Corpse Plagues and it killed even more Matoran than the last run. Meannwhile, Skorpix discovered how to form himself into a deadly new form called General Dracabra. Blast, Shardak, and Atarus managed to defeat Dracabra temporarily in the Ice Caverns. Once he was defeated, Nightshade led an attack on their fort with a squad of Limiters, Shardak, Blast, and Atarus were forced to flee back to the Hand of Mata Nui base. Skorpix spoke with Varkanax in his dark realm again, and told him how they plan to reunite the Traitors and destroy the few surviving forces of good in the universe. Varkanax told Skorpix that his messangers are coming, than told him some secret instruction to be relayed to his Thirteenth Messanger, Eostra, the dreaded leader of the Traitors. The Messengers begin appearing, and the Hand senses a new threat. The Shardow God, the eleventh messanger, attacks, and is barely overcome by the Toa. Journeying to the Red Core, the trio encountered Exterminator, a prototype assassin. After knoking Exterminator into the Core, the three encountered the Shadow God again. They narrowly defeated him and, kowing that it is no longer safe here, leave for the Hand of Mata Nui base. Exterminator, alive, attacked again, but Shardak killed him for good with the Blade of Arcturas. After returning to the Hand's Base, Thousands of Corpsians launch a collossal attack on Sector 12, called the War of Dracabra's Claw. War of Dracabra's Claw Windeus, fused with the elemental princes Skorpix, Banrax, and Flareus, fought in the War of Dracabra's Claw as Dracabra, who battled Blast. Abilities and Traits Windeus is shrewd, calculating, and wise. He is evil, beliving completely that the Elemental Princes are destined to rule over lesser beings, but is not nearly insane, like Skorpix. Windeus, Like all Elemental Princes, is extremely powerful, with complete control over air. Years of service have made him little more than a slave to Skorpix, although he is stilll one of the Seven Traitors. Oddly, Windeus seems not to mind serving Skorpix. He is one of the only beings Skorpix will ask for ideas. Windeus is a natural genius and creates beings and machines alike to serve the Shadowy Ones. Windeus will not immediately kill a being on contact with it; He likes to question and play with his prey first. Appearances *''Blast Alone'' *''Dissolution'' Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Shadowy Ones Category:Ix Empire Category:Corpsians